Draco Malfoy: Vampire!
by LadyHeath
Summary: Harry gasped as the final piece of the puzzle fell into place, Draco Malfoy was a vampire? Oneshot!


'Malfoy, where are you going?' Harry asked as he looked at the retreating figure in the empty hallway.

'Hey, Malfoy!' Harry called out as he started to run after the blond who seemed to have sensed somebody was following him, as he broke into a run, his long, platinum blond hair and his robes billowing after him.

Harry was not going to give up chasing his arch nemesis. He was certain that Draco was up to something this year... Something that was not good. Harry chuckled, _nothing_ Malfoy ever did was good. He knew Ron and Hermione were more than skeptic about his hypothesis but all he needed was evidence to prove himself right and stop Malfoy from... well, whatever he was planning to do to prove them wrong.

Harry was growing tired now, but considering the speed that Malfoy was running at, it wasn't a huge surprise. Why had he never noticed how fast Malfoy could run? Sure, those were long legs but even then he shouldn't be able to run this fast; it was inhumane!

He was starting to pant, as his legs grew more and more tired, feeling more like lead. He slowed down his pace, but was wondering why didn't Malfoy get tired. The blond showed no signs of slowing down, or being tired. Shouldn't he be tiring, like Harry was, too? He had kept his speed constant but had never faltered. Almost like he had _something_ in mind, that he wanted to get and it was propelling him forward. Something like a goal. The last thought expelled all fatigue from Harry's mind as he picked up speed yet again.

_You're too close to give up now, Potter. Catch him,_ he edged himself on. That was true. He had spent most of his time this year wracking his brains, thinking of a plausible cause that Malfoy was working towards but came up with nothing, and yet, here it was, the answer was waiting for him to reach, but he was going to refuse it simply because he was _tired_? Nope, not a chance.

Harry tried to blink the sweat that was dripping from his forehead and trickling down to his emeralds out of his eyes, but the moment he opened them, Malfoy was gone.

He screeched to a stop. _Gone?_ That was impossible! You couldn't Apparate out of Hogwart's ground could you? He tried to catch his breath, clutching at his beating-all-too-fast heart but it did nothing to slow the incessant beat. He groaned as his legs finally felt the effect of the strain he had put them under and his knees buckled under his weight. He fell to the ground, motionless, and all-too-tired. The coolness of the ground radiated off onto him, cooling him down. He took the time to gather his thoughts.

Where exactly was he? His eyes roamed as he sat up carefully, finally realizing he was no longer in Hogwarts. The grassy ambience and the vines that twined around trees older than he was gave it away; the Forbidden Forest. Of course, what better place to commit a crime? He thought grimly as he took a huge breath, trying to clear his head.

He instantly felt calmed. _Funny,__I didn't expect fresh air to actually calm me, _he thought. He looked around and saw a familiar looking flower. It's petals were such a harsh shade of purple it looked almost comical, but in the very centre were specks of yellow and orange, the color contrast between the petals and its centre was huge. He recognized the flower instantly.

'_Babbyroot, yes, yes, Mr. Potter, can be used to calm its inhaler when it chooses to release its pollen, quite rare...'_ he could almost hear his Herbology teacher, Madam Sprout, say.

He continued to look around for any sign of the pale blond. Malfoy was disappearing more than often, nowadays, and it had _definitely_piqued Harry's interest. He ran aimlessly, looking out for any sign that showed another being present, and almost gave up when he suddenly heard a guttural snarl, that wasn't far away. His head snapped up and he was instantly alerted. He knew of the beasts that resided in the forest and he was most certainly _not_going to be their meal of the day.

His logic told him to head far away from the origin of the noise, but curiosity edged him nearer and nearer to the spot. He stayed immobile for a moment, fighting between the sense of logic and instinct. His curiosity got the better of him, as it always did.

The snarling continued and he suddenly heard a soft whimper. _Somebody was in trouble! _He immediately went into full defensive mode. He was ready to protect himself—and whoever was in danger—now. He couldn't turn back now, somebody needed his help! He clutched at his wand, getting ready to use it.

He continued his steady pace, making sure not to make much sound; the grass mostly cushioned his feet and made no sound when it came into contact with his shoe, but he had to avoid the crispy leaves that had fallen off its tree. He heard a moan now, and instantly knew he was near. But the moan sounded... sensual... He closed his eyes. He did_not_ want to stumble upon any amorous couple that might have ventured into the forest to do... that.

Harry instantly blushed. He was never comfortable around the thought—or the word— of 'sex' or _anything_ related to sex for that matter. He constantly found himself being made fun of because of it.

No, he pushed himself forward as he reached forward to open a small clearing in a clump of trees that separated him and the origin of the sound. He was certain that nobody in the right mind would come to a place so dangerous such as here to... you know. He peered curiously in the small little hole he had made for himself and as he did, he gasped.

There was Malfoy, in a small circle of light, from the breakthrough-hole in the canopy above them, that shrouded him and he was looking... gorgeous! No, beyond gorgeous. He was so breathtakingly beautiful that it took Harry's breath away. _Breathe, Potter. Remember to breathe_...

His platinum blond hair seemed to glitter in the feeble sunlight, and it seemed as if his hair were made of crystals, dozens and dozens and_millions_ of crystals that reflected sunlight in every direction. His pale skin looked amazingly white, a huge contrast to the dark shades of green and brown of the forest. His eyes were closed, but Harry could feel the intensity of his silver glacial eyes under them. His entire posture was rigid, yet somehow at ease. Harry could see the contours of his muscles through his partially opened robes and shredded shirt, and was shocked at how well-developed they were. He knew Draco trained hard for Quidditch, but he never knew he trained _that_ hard.

But his sudden beauty was not the most shocking thing to Harry's eyes. What shocked him the most was the limp creature in Draco's arms as he cradled it, almost lovingly, to his chest, despite how the centaur fowl looked too heavy for anybody to carry, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Malfoy had fastened his lips to the creature's neck, and was giving out moans of pleasure as he quenched his thirst. The sight should have scared him, but Harry finally understood everything as he felt the world fall into its correct places.

That would explain everything. Why Malfoy was always so cold to touch. How cold his eyes always seemed. How the silver depths of them always seemed to hold back something. How unbelievably beautiful he always was, though Harry would never admit it even when put under the worst torture Voldermort could put him under. How his hair was such a rare color, pale platinum blond. How white his skin seemed to be; it almost looked porcelain. He gasped as the final piece of the puzzle fell into place; Draco Malfoy was a vampire. A beautiful one, at that, but nevertheless, a _vampire_! In Hogwarts! His brain could hardly handle the new information.

At the very moment, Malfoy looked up and his eyes immediately flew to the precise spot where Harry's eyes were and they gleamed with anticipation. He released his victim and smiled a wide smile, revealing his pearly whites that were now stained with blood. Harry felt sick to the stomach.

* * *

'Snoozing during lessons are we, Potter?' Snape smacked Harry's head with such a force that made Harry see stars for a second as he looked up to find himself in his Potion's classroom. Snape continued, although Harry could barely comprehend the words. 'Not very smart, are we... Twenty points off Gryffindor.'

Harry ignored the professor and tried to make sense of it all; was he dreaming? It seemed so real, it couldn't be...

'Alright, mate?' Ron asked, interrupting his thoughts.

'Yeah, fine, fine.' Harry mumbled as he rubbed his sore head. Maybe it was a dream after all. He glanced around the classroom, to find his eyes immediately pulled to a pair of silver pools with such a force similar to that of a magnetic attraction. The silver pools were holding his gaze steadily as well, and for a quick second, so fast that Harry might have thought he was hallucinating it and that Malfoy did no such thing, Malfoy stuck out his tongue, and on the tip, was the same shade of crimson red Harry had seen on his teeth in his supposed 'dream'.

Malfoy smirked at Harry's bewildered look and shifted his gaze to the board in front of them.

_Holy shit, it wasn't a dream!_

**A/N: How's it? I was bored, and I just finished reading Twlight so, yeah, here's it!**_  
_


End file.
